Crazy Dude
by btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Kennedy meets a cryptic old man


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or HP. I am simply playing with the character

I practically throw myself down into a chair in the hotel lobby. It's had been three days since the fall of Sunnydale. It took three long ass, cramped, loud, hot, no sex filled days for us to make it to Cleveland, and at the time all I wanted to do was curl up with my beautiful redhead, but I was stuck sitting there, waiting until the other's figure out the sleeping arrangements. You would think that after all being cramped into small areas for so long they would have hurried the fuck up, but nope. They were all arguing over who's bunking with who, and my poor Willow was caught in the middle again, trying to keep the peace. But damn she still looked hot, even after being stuck on a bus for three days.

I was pulled out of my thoughts, when I felt the couch cushions move beside me. I looked over expecting to see Faith, who had disappeared right after we got off that bus, but instead I saw an old man dressed in funny cloths. I swear this dude looked like he just came from a costume party. He was wearing long blue robes that were covered with gold balls with wings. A tall pointed hat, half moon glasses, and his white beard was billowed in his lap. Now I've seen some weird ass shit in my life, but I think this has to be the weirdest. I mean how many grown men walk around wearing something like that in May.

That ain't even the weirdest thing about that dude though. It was this strange feeling I got in my gut. At the time I was still new to the whole slayer sensing thing, but I had spent the last three days with my girl and this dude was making my senses feel similar to Willow. I figured he was a magic user, and that's why he felt like Willow. The question I had To figure out was, Is he good or evil? My first instinct was to attack him, but I couldn't. We were in a hotel lobby that was full of slayer, and if this guy wasn't evil then, I could have made an ass out of myself, and that's the last thing I wanted to do.

At this point I think he noticed that I was staring at him because he said (in a British accent no less), "I am no threat to you, Kennedy. I've merely come to meet the red witch."

'Okay. What the fuck,' I thought to myself. "How do you know my name, and what do you want with Willow?" I asked him completely stunned. 'Great my first real solo supernatural issue and I'm being a complete flake. I hope the others haven't felt him, too,' I again thought to myself.

"A pair of eye's gave me your name. As to the red witch. I've already told you. I've come to meet her," He replied.

Okay I hate cryptic. It was really pissing me off, and I think he noticed because he started talking again. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, but Dumbledore will do nicely. It is after all what all of my students call me. It is a pleasure to meet you Kennedy. The pair of eye's have shown me a great deal about you and your friends. Personally I am quite fond of the blonde vampire. I am looking forward to meeting him."

'Yep this guy is either crazy or evil,' I thought to myself. I went with the guy being crazy, and I played along with him to see what he thought he knew. "Sorry buddy, you kinda miss your chance. That vamp was dusted a few days ago."

"Mmm. Yes he was. Alas, things are not always what they appear to be. Your eyes can play tricks on you, but they can also show you what you can not always see," He said, calmly as he was going through what seem to be an endless pocket.

'Yep definitely crazy.' "What the hell does that even mean?" I practically yelled at him.

He ignored my question and said, "I have the most marvelous eyes. They show me what other can't see. You and your friends did a great thing destroying the hellmouth. Many were lost, but sometimes things that are lost come back." He paused for a moment and pulled something out of the endless pocket. "Sometimes, however, we get something you never realized you wanted. Nuts?" He suddenly asked, looking at me for the first time, and holds a small bag of nuts out in of him.

"No thanks. I'm not a nut person," I tell him.

"No, oh well. I much prefer nuts to anything else," he says and I see a glint in his eyes. I let out a snort. Even now I still say that comment had a double ended meaning. Mostly because of the small smile tugging on his lips.

Then I realized that he had me annoyed. I kept hoping that Willow would come over and help me figure him out. No such luck.

"My pair of eye's show me that you get want you want and something you never even thought of. You'll get your own pair of eye's one day. Blue I believe. Just remember your love for the red witch. It will conquer all. I'm afraid I must be going. I'll have to meet the red witch another time. Farwell, Kennedy.

"No wait. No of what you said make any sense," I say as I stand up. "Willow's eyes are green." He gave me a smile, and then I heard Willow calling my name. I spun around to meet her.

"Willow. I need your help. This creepy dude isn't making any sense and he's pissing me off," I told her. She looked over my shoulder and then looked back at me.

"Kennedy, there's nobody there sweetie," She said.

I spun back around. He was no where to be seen. I started to panic. I knew he was just there "But he was just here," I said to her. "Where the fuck did he go?" Then I saw the bag of nuts. After I picked them up, I turn back to Willow and shoved them in her face.

"No thanks baby, I don't like nuts," She says sensually, momentary making me forget why I was holding a bag of nuts in front of her. We were half way to the elevator when I realized what she'd done.

"Will, wait. There was this creepy old dude dressed in robes that was talking to me. He knew my name and was say crazy shit about a pair of eyes and how we many were lost on the hellmouth , but how some lost thing are found, and he said his name is Dumbledore…" Willow cut me off.

"Baby. Dumbledore is a fictional character from Harry Potter. He's not real. I think you need to rest," She said to me. "Its been a long couple of days, and I really want to curl up with you, alone."

"Yeah alright," I tell her. I knew she thought I was losing it. Hell I thought I was starting to lose it too. 'Maybe I just drifted of a dreamed it. But then where did the nuts come from?' I thought to myself.

I looked up just as the elevator doors started to close, and I saw him. Standing there across the room, with a smile on his lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Ok I have two ideas for this story, and I can't decide which way I want to go. So I'll let you choose. Do you want me to write a whole story or just post the quick chapter I already have explaining what Dumbledore is talking about. (Not to mention the Scoobies finding out Kennedy ain't crazy and Dumbledore really is real.) Your choice. If I don't get any responses I'll Just post the second half next week and leave it at that.


End file.
